


The Act of Naming

by ninaswritings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, baby naming, this is written at 1 am so don't come for me when it doesn't fit your canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaswritings/pseuds/ninaswritings
Summary: Prospective parents Jemma and Leopold Fitzsimmons discover the troubles of having to name a baby.





	The Act of Naming

“Willa?”

“After the guy you fell in love with on an alien planet?”

“Okay, how about Skye?”

“Do you think Daisy will like it if we name our daughter after her old identity?”

“Bobbi?”

“That could work, yeah. But don’t you think the others will be upset because we didn’t name her after them?”

They had been pondering and arguing on baby names for hours now. Consulted the internet, had acquired multiple baby-naming books, consulted their friends (who had all suggested their own names, naturally). Ever since they had found out their little one was going to be a girl, it had been a constant bickering over which name she was going to have. 

Jemma was scanning through one of the many books they had bought, hoping some name might spring out at her.

“What if we named her after a superhero? Like an Avenger?” Fitz offered.

“Won’t that put too much pressure on the child?”

They had had various discussions about origin; Fitz had wanted something Scottish, but then there might have been the problem of pronouncing it and having it probably Anglicized. That also ruled out any British queens they might have named her after (so no Elizabeth or Mary). Names originating from TV shows (like Rose or Donna or Martha) had also been ruled out. And some names had just bad connotations; like Quinn, who had constantly bullied Jemma when she was a child. Or that nasty old neighbour of Fitz called Alice. 

One thing they had settled on though: the name had to have some sort of meaning. Whether it was because they knew someone with that name and that person had helped them out or saved them and they wanted to honour them, or it was derived from an ancient language. Whatever it was going to be, it had to have significance. 

“Why can’t we just name her something Gaelic?” Fitz asked, for the hundredth time. 

“Because there’s a good chance that no one will be able to pronounce it.”

“And what if we Anglicized her name, ourselves? I wouldn’t mind, and I’m the one who speaks it.”

“Let’s just keep looking, Fitz.”

Whoever had said rocket science was hard had obviously never had to think about baby names.

And then it hit Jemma. She cursed herself for not having thought of it before. It seemed so obvious now. He had meant so much to Fitz, and so much to herself too.

“Toni,” she muttered to herself. Toni FitzSimmons. It was perfect.

“Come again?” Fitz called; he was still scanning.

“Toni.” A little louder this time. “Short for Antonia. Antonia Fitzsimmons.”

“You mean after…” Fitz looked up from his book, a sparkle in his eye. She couldn’t tell if it was excitement about having found a name or sadness for an old friend. Maybe it was both.

“Yes,” Jemma nodded, and she smiled softly. “Trip.”

She saw Fitz's face light up. He put his book down, walked over to her and took her into his arms.   
"It's perfect," he whispered into her ear.

And so they had finally settled on a name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please like and comment, would be appreciated, and have a nice day!  
> -  
> Also inspo credit to annabwthchase on Tumblr! (As it was their post that gave me this idea)


End file.
